Boundaries (PuppyShipping)
by X.YaoiQueen.X
Summary: Joey and Kaiba have never gotten along, when Joey 's life starts to crumble who will be their to get him back on his feet, perhaps a rich CEO, tensions are high, will Joey give in and ask for help? Or will he sink lower and lower into depression.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING this is yaoi (guy on guy) so please if you don't like that stuff click away! :) if you do however enjoy! ^.~

I do not own YUGIOH or the CHARACTERS I'm simply a fan who wrote a fanfic! Thank you :-)

The sun rises over Domino City birds chip the wind blowing slightly swaying the trees back and forth...

Silence doesn't last to long a loud ringing startles Joey awakening him from his deep sleep he looks over at the clock it flashed 7:00am he groans and throws the covers over his head (I can't believe summer break is already over!)

"Joey get up! you have to walk me to school remember?"

A young girls voice spoke Joey pops his head from under his blankets "Yea I know serenity give me fifteen"

She smiles and walks down the hall. Joey rolls out of the mess of blankets he lands on his feet stretching he walks out of his room into the family bathroom it was small enough room to turn around Joey brushes his teeth and fixes his hair he poses infront of the mirror "yea! not letting the punk Kaiba push me around today!" he smirks.

he walks back into his room Serenity sits on her bed.

"almost ready Joey?" she says in a cheerful tone,

"almost sis let me just change into my uniform"

Joey slips off his clothes he winces slightly due to all his bruises inflicted by his old man deep scars ran acrossed his back where his dad would whip him.

Memories of the heartless prick nearly beating him to death send shivers down his spine.

Serenity's fill wth concearn.

She only begun to stay with her brother yesterday.

Joey hated the idea but she really wanted to go to his school with thier friends. Joey agreed he'd take good care of his little sister for his mothers sake.

He couldn't stand that bitch! after all..why did she only take Serenity? did she think by leavng him his dad would miraculously grow some feeling?!

Joey quickly clothes himself into school uniform Serenity jumps off her bed grabbing her bookbag.

"oh boy I can't wait to see Yugi and the gang!" she giggles Joey smiles.

"yea it will be great to see everyone again! well everyone except rich boy!" Joey laughs a bit to himself Serenity arches a brow

"I don't see why he bothers you so much?" she laughs

Joey face turns red "there are many reasons! hes just a spoiled rich boy he gets what he wants and he's an ass to everyone around him!"

he walks out the front door she follows him, Joey doesn't speak much on thier walk to school.

"wheeler!"

Joey looks towards the voice that called his name Seto pokes his head out of his limo window.

"gah! Kaiba what do you want?!" Joey snaps.

"well thats awfully rude I was gonna offer you a ride but i see dogs need thier daily walk so walk mutt!" he closes his window and the limo speeds off.

"hey get out of your fancy limo and say that to my face you stuck up rich punk!"

Joey kicks the air and gowls under his breath Serenity calms him down.

"sorry serenity I dont know why he gets to me .." Joey frowns.

Seto sits silently in the back of his limo Mokuba sits next to him playing his PSvita to zone into his game (why can't I get wheeler out of my head? when did I actually start liking him?! I can't like that mutt he's so..just so..)

"Seto?"

Mokubas voice interrupts his thoughts he looks over at his younger brother.

"what is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba turns off his game "what are you thinking about?" he asks curiously "I have alot on my mind Mokuba..I prefer not to speak about it with my brother he crosses his arms.

Mokuba looks away not even putting up a fight, Seto looks out his window going back to his thoughts

(I know I've always felt something for that mutt but I could never figure out what this strange feeling was? im certainly not gay!)

"we've reached your destination Mr. Kaiba" his driver announces Mokuba jumps out of the car as Seto steps out slowly he slams the door and walks into the school grounds.

"There you are Kaiba!"

Joey yells and walks up to him.

"what do you want wheeler?" Seto says in his icy tone.

"what's your problem with me yours always bothering me and no one else!" Joey shouts an grabs onto Setos coat collar of his uniform glaring up into his eyes.

Seto smirks an places his hand on Joeys shoulder and without a word throws him to the ground in one swift movement.

"gah! you bastard!" Joey growls at him.

Seto leans down inches from Joey face, he turns red.

"Spare me your stupidity and worthless lectures" Joey could feel his breath on his face, it smelt like mint.

Seto stands and walks away Mokuba following him looking over his shoulder and giving a sympathetic look at the blonde.

Joey remains on the ground (that jerk I hate his rotten guts!) he stands and dust himself off the gang walks up to him.

"Hey Joey!"

Yugi waves and smiles, Joey smiles back "hey Yug!" they chit chat until the bell rings.

After school Joey walks out of the school gates and heads home as he walks he feels someone grab him from behind "hey! what the hell let go! help!" he yells as he gets slammed against a wall.

"Remember me kid!"

The man was strongly built with dirty blonde hair he looks like he needed a shave his breath smelt like beer.

"no..I don't remember you now get your hands off me!"

he chuckles evilly "Bandit..duelest kingdom..!"

Joeys eyes grow wide.

"Now you remember me!" he smirks raising his fist ready to strike! Joey close his eyes waiting for the pain but it grows silent Joey opens one eye to reveal Seto he has Bandit by the back of his throat.

"Wheeler! why do you always get yourself into trouble! your so pathetic!" Bandit passes out, Seto throws him aside walking up to Joey.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Joey says in a snotty tone.

"how about a thank you! you little runt!" Seto snarls.

"in your dreams rich boy!" Joey shoves past him but Seto takes a hold of Joey wrist spinning him back around making him face him.

"Kaiba what the hell is your problem!?"

Seto doesn't say anything he just stares into Joeys eyes. Joey avoids direct eye contact, Seto pushes him and he falls over.

"ow you jerk!"

Seto ignores him and walks away, Joey sits alone left with his thoughts (Kaiba why do I like you when all you do is treat me like crap...) Joey screams and ruffles his hair falling into his back. (stupid Kaiba!)

ok I know its slow and boring but it will get better im just very tired and sick at the moment lol :)


	2. Boundaries 2

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THIS IS STRICLY FAN MADE NOTHING MORE!

*RECAP*

"Kaiba what the hell is your problem!?"

Seto doesn't say anything he just stares into Joeys eyes. Joey avoids direct eye contact, Seto pushes him and he falls over.

"ow you jerk!"

Seto ignores him and walks away, Joey sits alone left with his thoughts (Kaiba why do I like you when all you do is treat me like crap...) Joey screams and ruffles his hair falling into his back. (stupid Kaiba!)

Joey lays in the ally way for quite some time contemplating.

"Joey?"

He looks up to find his sister.

"shit! im so sorry serenity I forgot you go to school with me! man im the worst big brother!"

He jumps to his feet walking up to his younger sis, she wraps her arms around his arm smiling he smiles back they begin to walk home.

"why were you laying in ally way anyways?" she asks.

Joey tries to change the subject "doesn't really matter how was your first day of high school?" he hopes she'll just forget it.

"oh! it was great got to hang out with Yugi and Tristan!" she sounded happy "thats great im sure you'll have many friends" Joey ruffles her hair.

They reach thier apartment complex its a shaby run down old building could use a fresh coat of paint and some flowers, but Joey called it home he inserted the key and unlocked it serenity ran to thier room.

Joey closes the door gently trying not to wake thier father who layed on the couch sprawled out beer cans around him.

Joey wrinkled his nose in disgust he made his way to his room

"Do you need the desk brother?" Serenity asks setting her books down, "nah you go ahead I'll just use my folder" He smiles and plop down onto his bed, pulling out his books and folder.

(I hate all this science crap!) he taps his pencil against the empty sheet. Serenity watches her brother out of the corner of her eye.

Joey grows annoyed as he chews on the end of his pencil a look of confusion evident on his face.

"maybe you should find a tutor?"

Joey looks up shocked.

"huh?! oh! nah I can figure it out, Plus I don't know anyone who would tutor me?" Joey sighs and tosses his Homework aside standing up.

"what are you gonna do?" asks his sister.

Joey shrugs "not staying here thats for sure" he throws on his jacket and walks out of the room he peaks his head around the corner his father was sitting on the couch watching t.v, Joey casually walks past him.

"Joey!"

He freezes and turns towards his father.

"yes sir?" he looks at the floor.

"find a job yet!" his father stands wobbling towards his son.

"N-not yet sir" he knew he was in for it.

In one swing he was thrown to the ground.

"damn kid I told you all summer to get one! but you decided to hang with your stupid friends! well let me tell you if you don't have a job by the end of this week your

O-U-T!"

Joey could feel his head spinning he wasn't even sure if he heard his father correctly he manages a nod not letting his father see him upset he stands and walks out the front door slamming it.

Joey sticks his hand in his pocket, his bruised body aching. He hated days like this.

..Hot..

..Humid..

He was always forced to dress like it was winter. Hiding the various bruises and cuts on his skin some worse then others.

Joey took a moment to look up at the blazing sun that beats on him. He wipes the beads of sweat that have formed on his forehead, in deep thought.

(how am I supposed to find a job that quickly..maybe yugis grandpa would hire me..no I don't want to drag Yug into my problems..I'll have to put applications in every store and restaurant..)

Joey walks into a restaurant and puts in a applications to his luck Seto was checking out with Mokuba by his side Joey tries to escape without Seto noticing him he wishes he was that lucky.

"Well well well it looks like the mutt is outta the dog house..need a job wheeler..I doubt you'll be hired here this is a five star joint and you just wouldn't fit in.." he smirks and shoves past him.

Joeys hair falls over his eyes as he turns and runs down the street.

(what the hell is his problem) Seto thought to himself.

"why do you always pick on him Seto?"

Mokubas question caught him off guard Seto steps into his limo ignoring his brother, but Mokuba refuses to give up.

"Seto?"

He inches closer to him Seto can feel his face get hotter

"Mokuba just leave it be!" he hisses

Mokuba sinks down into his seat crossing his arms..."if I didn't know better Id say you like him" he mumbled under his breath.

Seto clenches his fist not saying a word.

(I don't like him! a mutt like him no!..I just like to rile him up..no harm in that is there?..why do I even care!)

Seto huffs and turns his direction to the outside world through his window.

Joey continues turning in applications, by the end of the day he's exhausted.

(I think i went to every place in town! one is bound to call..right?)

he trudges along until he reaches home, he stares up at the unit he lives in.

(one of these days im gonna leave this place take serenity with me!)

He goes to open the door but its locked, he jiggles the knob.

(what the hell?!)

He knocks on the door but no response, he knocks harder, still nothing He backs up and looks in the window no body was in there, nor was the furniture.

(what the fuck is going on?!)

He starts to panic an elderly man notices and walks up to him.

"something the matter young man?"

Joey looks over at the elder he stood with a cane hunched over abit with a wobble.

"uh yea..what happened to the family that was living here?" he tried to sound calm.

The old man stroked his chin for a good 30 sec Joey did his best to be patient, finally the man spoke "oh they packed up thier things and left within a couple hours..not sure why or where they went im sorry young man"

The elder bowed and walked away. Joey stood thier in shock he kicked the door in anger.

(where the fuck am I suppose to go?! did serenity go with him?!)

He then remembered about the hidden key he placed behind a brick awhile back he ran his hand down the wall until his hand hit a brick that was uneven with the rest he gently removes it and sure enough the extra key lay there.

Joey smiles and grabs it quickly inserting it unlocking the door, he walked in the place was still a mess but the big furniture was gone.

He make his way to his room his clothes and bed was still there, Joey grabs his back pack and shoves as much as he could inside it.

(which wasn't alot)

He looks under his bed and grabs his wallet which held only 200$ he stands up and walks into the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush and shampoo and with that he exits the abandoned house.

Seto types on his laptop his eyes red from being tired he stops for a minute rubbing his temples, he leans back in his chair observing his work, a knock makes him jump.

"what?!"

He yells, Mokuba pops his head in "Just wanted to say good night" he yawns rubbing his eyes "goodnight Mokuba" Seto turns in his chair facing the window.

Mokuba closes the door quietly, Seto fiddles with his fingers

(I wonder what that mutt is up too?)

Seto shakes his head trying to clear his head.

( what am i thinking who gives a shit..right?)

He stands and makes his way over to his king sized bed, he removes his coat and lays down the silk was cold to the touch Seto closed his eyes.

The next morning Seto didn't see Joey at school and that peaked his curiosity.

(why is wheeler not here?!)

Seto kept staring at the empty desk where Joey normally sits, when lunch Came Seto sat in a corner watching the mutts friends laugh and joke around not one seemed concerned about thier friend this made him very upset.

(why does this bother me so much I shouldn't give two shit about that mutt!)

Seto closes his eyes and tries to process his emotions. The bell snaps him back to reality, he gets up and goes to biology, Seto takes his seat the teacher passes out the papers, Seto looks down at the sheet

(what the hell is this?! partner science project!)

Seto gives daggers to the teacher..

"alright students I have given you a project that requires you to have a partner I'll be nice and let you decide who you want to be with, but choose wisely this assignment is half your grade!"

And with that everyone started picking thier team.

"have we picked our teams? oh Mr. Kaiba who is your partner?" the teacher asks.

"I don't need a partner..Im fine with doing it myself!" Seto glares.

"nonsense this assignment requires you to have one and since everyone has made thier choice I have no other choice then to pair you up with Mr. Wheeler who is not present at the moment."

Seto nearly fell off his stool.

"wheeler!" Seto roars.

The teacher smiles "yes maybe you two will finally get along" he turns his attention towards the chalk board.

Seto's face turns pale as his hands shake, (wheeler why him! anyone but him! im gonna fail now! that idiot better show tommorow or he's a road kill!)

the class comes to an end and so does the the school day, Seto makes his way to his limo Mokuba follows quickly, they get into the waiting limo "Kaiba corp and step on it" Seto hissed, the ride was silent

"Stop the car!" Mokuba yells

The limo comes to a halt Seto falls forward.

"what the hell Mokuba?!" he repositions himself.

"Its Joey look!"

Seto looks out the window the blonde boy sits on a bench looking very tired, Seto gets out of the limo he approaches the boy slowly.

"mutt? what are you doing out here? why weren't you in school!?"

Joey looks up at Seto he looks like he's been crying, Seto's cold look softens alil.

"what's it to you?" Joey hangs his head.

Seto growls "no concern of mine..I don't even know why I talk to you! your just a loser.." he turns and makes his way back to the limo.

"for someone who claims to hate me..you sure do try your hardest to get my attention" he mumbled.

Seto stops in his tracks..

"no smart ass remarks?" Joey says bluntl.

Seto ignores him and runs into the limo but before getting in he turns to Joey.

"you better show tommorow we have project to do together!" he slams the door and the limo drives off. Joey looks confused.

(project..with him!..my life can't get any worse..can it?)...

ending it thanks for reading vote and comment please lol :)


	3. Boundaries 3

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS THIS IS STRICTLY FAN MADE NOTHING MORE!

*RECAP*

"for someone who claims to hate me..you sure do try your hardest to get my attention" he mumbled.

Seto stops in his tracks.

"no smart ass remarks?" Joey says bluntly.

Seto ignores him and runs into the limo but before getting in he turns to Joey "you better show tommorow we have project to do together!" he slams the door and the limo drives off. Joey looks confused

(project..with him!..my life can't get any worse..can it?)...

Joey sits on the bench his hair a mess he rubs his eyes.

(man..I really need some sleep I haven't slept all night..) he looks towards the park.

(maybe I can sleep under a tree or under the playground..) He stands to his feet grabbing his back pack making his way towards the park.

Mokuba looks over at his clearly annoyed brother Seto's foot bouncing and arms crossed deep into his thoughts.

(That mutt! how dare he speak to me that way!)

"for someone who claims to hate me..you sure do try your hardest to get my attention" . . . .

those words playing over and over in Seto's mind.

"Seto?"

Mokuba pokes his arm, Seto jumps abit turning his attention towards the young Kaiba boy.

"what is is Mokuba?"

Mokuba looks down. "Im worried.."

Seto raises a brow "about?"

Mokuba hugs his brothers arm "im worried about Joey! why was he sitting on a bench? he looked upset?!"

Seto does his best to calm his brother down taking hold of his shoulders making Mokuba look directly into his sapphire eyes.

"look im sure that mu- I mean..Joey (he practically barfed saying his actual name) is just fine..and If he's in some trouble he has his geek squad to help him!"

And with that Seto let go of his brother turning his body and looking out the window Mokuba slumped deep into the seat.

Joey steps into the park and looks around it was quiet, only a couple kids there which he knew would leave sooner then later.

He sets his backpack down and takes a seat under a tree Joey closes his eyes the cold bark scratching against him, he does his best to get comfortable but just can't.

He grows aggravated taking his back pack and moving to the jungle gym he sits underneath it getting some shade.

(at least it was sand and not woodchips) he thought happily to himself.

Joey looks at his cell it read 7:00 the sun finally was setting and the kids went home, peace and quiet..

(groooooowl)

Joey clutches his stomach (man im so hungry..he grabs his back pack pulling out his wallet, (I only have a 100$ bill two 5$ two10$ one 20$ and a 50$..)

He crawls out from under the jungle gym grabbing his stuff and making his way outta the park looks for a cheap place to eat, he stops infront of a noodle shop.

(I've got enough for a bowl of soup..guess its better then nothing)

Joey orders "that'll be $4.50 please" Joey takes out his wallet he was about to hand him the money when an arm shoots across him Joey looks over to find Mokuba.

"M-Mokuba?!"

The man slides his card and hands it back to the young boy,

"Thank you sir your soup will be ready in a few"

Mokuba smiles at him, Joeys speechless.

"uh..here..you didn't have to do that Mokuba" he hands Mokuba a 5$..

"you keep your money joey you need it more then i do..I've got plenty and i don't need it..its better to help out someone who truly deserves it.." Mokuba smiles at Joey.

Joey eyes swell with tears, he wipes them away quickly "thanks kids..I..I appreciate that.."

"no problem!"

Mokuba orders a soup for himself and a plate of eggrolls on the side, The man sets Joeys soup down, Joey licks his lips and digs in slurping up the soup like he hasn't eaten in days.

A few mins later Mokuba gets his order Mokuba gently takes the chopsticks and begins to eat. Joey drinks the rest of his soup slamming the bowl down.

"That was delicious thanks Mokuba" Mokuba pushes the egg rolls towards him Joey looks confused, "but..there yours?"

Mokuba shakes his head no, "nope I ordered them for you" Joey gently takes one and eats it, He wasn't used to some one being so nice to him.

"so why are you out here all alone anyways? won't Kaiba worry about you? Mokuba finishes up his soup, "No he knows I have Karate practice at 6-7pm and I normally grab a bite to eat after to regain strength" he smiles.

Joey arches his brow "but its 8:30pm? won't he come looking for you?" Mokuba laughs abit "if Seto was that worried he'd call me and send out our driver to find me.."

He grabs a little baggie from the counter "here put the rest of the rolls in Here you'll need them for later" Joey does as he's told and they both exit the noodle shop.

"Well Thanks Mokuba your a true friend little dude" Joey nudges his shoulder, Mokuba laughs "you heading home?" Joey could feel his heart sink but remained happy.

"Yea..my dad is prob wondering were I am..I..I better go..thanks again Mokuba!" Joey runs down the street, Mokuba looks around as the markets start to close he looks at his cell.

[ 2X CALLS ]

He checks to see who called him..it was Seto..he ignores them sticking his cell back into his pocket, Mokuba decides to follow Joey.

Joey runs into the empty park and throws his backpack under the playground he lays down making his bag a pillow the sand was cold to the touch Joey tosses and turns trying to get comfy.

He finally finds his spot and slowly drifts off to sleep, Mokuba walks down the street looking for Joey he finally spots him under the playground in the park.

He walks over and kneels next to him.

(Poor Joey..I knew something was wrong with him..but why would he not ask anyone for help?)

He stands up walking away and dials up his driver a limo appears he exchanges a few words with the man.

He nods and walks over gently picking up Joey who is completely passed out to exhausted to even feel anything and his bag the driver sets Joey in the back seat Mokuba gets in after closing the door.

"home please" Mokuba orders the driver doesn't hesitate as he drives to Kaiba mansion.

Seto paces back in forth in his room.

(where the hell are you Mokuba?!)

He stops when he hears a bump outback he looks out his window but doesn't see anything.

(what the hell was that?)

Seto grabs his gun out of his desk he loads it and runs down stairs opening the front door slowly no one was there he steps out slowly looking around.

Mokuba motions his driver to sneak Joey into his room through the back they crawl through the window, he sets Joey on Mokubas bed "thanks Mortimer" he whispers, Mortimer nods and sneak back out.

Seto hears a noise and raises the gun.

"Show yourself!"

Mortimer steps out from the shadows "Mr. Kaiba it is I Mortimer.."

Seto lowers the gun "did you find Mokuba?!" Mortimer nods "He's saftly in his room sleeping sir" he tries his hardest to lie.

"Do you think im an idiot? your hiding something and im gonna find out what it is.." Seto's voice grew cold and bitter, he walks back inside the mansion slamming the door.

Mokuba pulls his covers over Joey.

"Don't worry Joey Im here to help you out.." he hears a knock at the door, Mokuba grabs a remote and pushes a button and the wall spins replacing the bed Joey was in with a different bed.

(Hiding him)

"come in"

Seto walks in arms crossed a mad expression on his face.

"Evening Mokuba..why were you late?"

Mokuba thinks of something quickly

"After i ate i decided to walk home i didn't feel like taking the limo..."

Seto frowns.

"Thats a long walk Mokuba you know how i feel about you walking after dark!"

Seto looks around the room.

"How'd you get inside?"

Mokuba stutters..

"I-I walked in the Back door"

He tries to remain calm..

"your hiding something Mokuba.."

Seto grew impatient..

"Im not Seto.."

He climbs into bed, Seto sighs and goes over to him tucking him in an kissing his forehead "good night Mokuba.." He exist the room.

Mokuba throws off his covers and grabs the remote pushing the button again revealing Joey who is still passed out, Mokuba lays next to him falling asleep next to him.

Seto looks at his watch.

[ 11:30pm ]

He grumbled and lays down on his bed.

( I Wonder if Joey is alright..wait did i just say Joey..what the hell! ok calm yourself Seto..)

Seto sits up running his hands through his hair.

(He did seem pretty upset today..but then again why should I care..he better show up tommorow or he's dead..)

He lays back down

(what if he got kicked out though?..he definitely isn't living here...but then again i wouldn't mind..ugh!)

He slams a pillow on his face.

(stupid mutt..)

okie ending it :)


End file.
